Eye of the Tiger
by StJost
Summary: It's a fun scene of chaos and misadventure as a museum heist featuring a certain evil counterpart is foiled by the terror that flaps!


Darkwing skid the Ratcatcher to a stop in front of the St. Canard Commemorative Museum, taking off his helmet and replacing it with his hat. Pulling out his gas gun, he stalked slowly up the steps and looked in through the glass doors, but didn't see anyone. Typical.

Negaduck carefully drew a circle in the display case with the glasscutter. He wasn't after much this time, just a precious gem known as the White Tiger. It was a chunk of diamond about the size and shape of a tennis ball emblazoned with natural bands of pure black onyx, and the second largest diamond in St. Canard. Seeing as he already had the first largest, this was the next biggest catch. He was just about to snatch the diamond off the stand when there was an explosion of blue smoke just to his left.

"Oh, give me just a tiny break," Negaduck muttered, allowing his head to slump on the top of the case with a dull thud.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT! I AM THE DIAMOND THAT NO JEWEL THIEF CAN STEAL!" Negaduck waited for Darkwing to finish, leaning against the glass case the diamond was in and tapping his foot impatiently.

"I AM DARKWING DUCK!" the crime fighter said heroically as he stepped out of the blue smoke, making his cape billow out.

"Do you ever get bored trying to make up things to say?" Negaduck wondered aloud, Darkwing ignoring him.

"The jig is up, Negaduck! Now you can come peacefully, or we can do this the hard way." The villain rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just step out of my way and I won't be forced to physically _hurt you._"

"Not on your life, Negaduck!" Darkwing said courageously, brandishing his gas gun again.

"Especially not since I'm a ZOMBIE!" Negaduck waved his arms vehemently in front of him for a moment. Darkwing stared at him blankly for a moment, dropping his guard. For an instant, he could very clearly picture Gosalyn in Negaduck's place.

"What in the-"

"I'm working on a new distraction technique." He shoved Darkwing into a display case and ran past him into another section of the museum: Medieval Artifacts. As DW looked up at the White Tiger display again, he unsurprisingly found it missing. He rushed into the next room after the felon, plucking bits of glass out of his cape on the way. He skidded to a momentary stop in the entrance to hear Negaduck's outrage at a certain criminal-hindering feature of the museum's architecture.

"Oh, what _is_ this?!" Negaduck shouted heatedly, "Are you telling me this room only has _one door_? What kind of museum display room has only one door?!" Indeed, the room _did _only have one door, and the villain soon found himself trapped.

"Give it up, Negs!" You're trapped like the rat you are!" Darkwing exclaimed as the masked criminal stuffed the diamond inside his jacket.

"But remember, Dipwing, you can't trap a rat so easily," he said, grabbing a rapier off a nearby display table. Darkwing aimed his gas gun and shot a canister of tear gas at Negaduck, but it misfired, stopping short, and he took advantage of the chance to move to a safe distance before it burst.

"That worked wonderfully, didn't it?" he added dryly, leaning on the rapier like a cane, "Come on, toss me another one, I'll do it again. I'm not even tired!" DW didfire again, but this time, there was no malfunction. Not thinking things through entirely, the yellow-clad duck swung the rapier at the canister like a baseball bat - and it exploded in his face. Choking through the thick smokescreen of laughing gas, he almost collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"It's off to the state pen for you, Negs. _If _they'll keep you," Darkwing added as an afterthought, pulling out a set of handcuffs.

"You'll never take me alive!" Negaduck shouted, nearly choking on his own words while trying to suppress his laughter. "Ugh, I can't believe I just said that," he admitted, sticking out his tongue as though the phrase left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You should stop watching so many late-night movies, Negaduck, they'll rot your brain. Oh, wait; too late." DW swung a battering ram suspended from the ceiling at the criminal, but he ducked and it swung harmlessly past.

"Nyah, nyah! Missed!" He blew a raspberry at Darkwing who merely stood there with his arms crossed, smiling. He pointed knowingly behind the criminal, who whirled around just in time to see the battering ram swing back and catch him full in the chest, flinging him haphazardly against a nearby suit of armor and knocking him out cold.


End file.
